An Angel With A Secret
by TheNekoPrincessofDarkness
Summary: She's like another Tamaki! So bubbly and happy, sort of like an angel dont you think? But how does she know Kyouya? Why do she carry those pills in your bag? Can Chi make it through the school without trouble? I highly doubt it. *sorry i suck at summaries. Please read! Pairing will be decided later*
1. Chapter 1

Mirrored Happiness

The sidewalk was littered with the falling petals of Sakura Trees and smelt of the growing autumn season approaching quick. Everything was set in a peaceful mood; that is until Chi came running, well mostly stumbling, down the road.

'There is a huge sale on sushi and I cannot miss it!' Chi though roughly; barely missing another student who seemed to be wearing the same uniform as her.

"Sorry!"Chi yelled as she rounded yet another corner. It seemed there was a commoner's grocery store just a few meters in front of her. On lookers were yelling at her to slow down but instead she sped up. At the last second she skidded to a stop; stopping just in front of her best friend. The grocery stores' manager, Hiroshi.

"Hey Hiroshi-san! No time to talk I gotta get to sushi!" She blurted already in a sprint.

Everything was a blur as she spotted her target. Immediately drooling she started to gather as much of the sushi as she could. This was quite a lot considering she was a tiny girl. The customers in the store eyeing her, some with disgust and some with amusement. Either way she payed for the 20 boxes of sushi and skipped out the store.

'I can't believe they had such an amazing sell! But how am I going to get this all to school?' she thought, stopping in her tracks. She shifted her weight from one to foot to the other as she pondered.

"Oh well." she exclaimed loudly. Chi was always like this; carefree, happy, going with the flow. Life is too short to not be happy.

After a short walk she was up in a tree in the school garden. The ground looked cold and it was too early for her to go sit in the cafeteria, so the tree it was. Chi grinned at the students that sent her disgusted looks and popped open a box of sushi. The California rolls were tightly packed and contained a small packet of soy sauce. They also contained a pair of wooden chopsticks.

There were only a few minutes before school started and Chi had just finished the first 10 boxes of her sushi. Yeah, she is a beast with sushi. She hopped of the branch and carefully fixed her male uniform. Yes she wore a male uniform because she said, I quote, 'I am not wearing those puffed up, vomit colored, marshmallow sacks!' Anyways she had put the rest of her sushi in the teachers' lounge and is currently heading to her class, 2-A.

'I've already been here for 2 years and it still amazes me how big this place is' she thought.

The halls were now filled with talkative students ranging from second years to passing third years. Of course Chi would get the occasional dirty look from the other girls. She didn't care what anyone thought as long as they don't mess with her. Even if she looked like she was in middle school.

Skipping into class just as the final bell rang. There was a cluster of girls hanging around the 2 hosts that seemed to be in her class. She knew one of them personally though, Kyouya Ootori, who happened to be the brother of her doctor. She makes many appointments at the hospital so they just started talking. They don't socialize at school; by her request actually. She was afraid she would drag down his reputation and maybe he wouldn't like her after that. Chi didn't mind though, she liked seeing him happy, well as happy as he can look.

"I will be calling role!" the teacher yelled. It's a miracle anybody heard him considering how freaking loud it was. Reluctantly they all seated and the teacher began the tedious task. She glanced out the window, wishing she could go outside.

Time passed by quickly and the final bell rang, signaling it was time to each lunch. Slowly she gathered her things and was about to stand before 2 hands slammed down on her desk. Chi looked up to see a pair of blue eyes and a goofy grin. She smiled back of course.

"Hello my princess, my name is Tamaki Souh. I don't believe we've met before." He happily exclaimed, lightly kissing her hand.

"Wow, you're cute!" She giggled. Tamaki looked surprise; no one had ever told him he was cute, well not directly. He quickly recovered and flashed a wider smile.

"Why thank you! Might I ask you your name?" He questioned still acting very princely.

"My name is Chi Ayuzawa," she paused then bowed, "At you your service."

He squealed and grabbed her in a deathly tight hug. Chi couldn't breathe but did enjoy being hugged.

"Tamaki I suggest you let her go before you suffocate her." stated Kyouya who was standing beside him.

"B-But she is soooo cute Mommy!" He pleaded. The use of Mommy gave Kyouya a tick mark.

"Yes I suppose she is but wouldn't you rather have alive so she can answer your question?" Kyouya questioned as he slammed he little black book on Tamaki's head. Reluctantly he let Chi go and continued to smile at her while she was catching her breath.

"How would like to have lunch with us princess?" Tamaki asked, curiosity glittering in his eyes.

How can you say no to those eyes? She said yes and was escorted out of class and to the cafeteria. She had previously gotten her sushi from the teachers' lounge last period so she wouldn't have to bother them at lunch. As they entered Chi came face to face with a third named Honey who was currently hopping up and down in front her.

"You're so adorable!" she grinned and hugged him. Honey let out a giggle and asked her name. Just as she was about to say it Tamaki interrupted.

"This is princess Chi! The one Kyouya told us about remember?" he asked.

"Oooooh so you're the cat Kyo-chan is always talking about!" he laughed. I looked at Kyouya who seemed to have a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Awww you talk about me kyoko?" Chi giggled. Tamaki laughed at her nickname for him, which in turn caused him to go to his sulking corner after Kyouya hit him.

"Wait you were saying I'm a cat?" She questioned. 'Well I do like high places, and sushi, and I like chasing things and I do own tons of cat ears and paws.' So many ands. She shrugged and followed Tamaki to their table. She sat down with Honey in her lap. Chi scanned over the table; there were the Hitachiin twins, a girl that was wearing the male uniform, a tall guy with spiky black hair and of course Tamaki and Kyouya.

"Hello everybody, my name is Chi Ayuzawa, 2nd year." She smiled.

"Well let me introduce the others as well." Tamaki bubbly suggested.

"These are the Hitachiin brothers; they are evil twins don't trust them!" He yelled. The twins scowled at him.

"My name is Hikaru."

"My name is Kaoru."

Chi could hear the difference in their voices; Hikaru's voice is deeper than Kaoru's.

"His name Morinozuka Takashi but you can call him Mori." Tamaki pointed to the tall guy. Chi smiled and held out her hand for him to shake. Mori's eyes widened a bit at her happiness but shook her hand nonetheless.

"And this is my son Haruhi!" He finished. Chi looked at him confused; 'isn't that a girl?'

"Souh-san why did you say son? Wouldn't you say daughter?" Chi asked. Everyone at the table froze, with the exception of Kyouya and Mori.

"U-ummmm b-because- Kyouya!" He stammered. He nodded and Tamaki grabbed Chi and ran out of the lunch room and down the halls. The others not far behind. Instantly she was slammed into a chair and was about an inch away from Tamaki's face.

"Who told you about Haruhi!?" He yelled. It hurt her ear and she winced. Maybe if she played it off well they could untie her from the chair. So she started forming fake tears and started to stutter.

"You're h-hurting me! P-please let m-me go!" She pleaded, letting a single tear slip out. He looked taken back but released her. Chi wiped the fake tear away and looked back at the twins who tied her up. She let off a dark aura and looked menacingly at them.

"Tie me up again and I will castrate both of you." She growled. The twins cowered in a corner.

"Anway I knew Haruhi was a girl because it is so obvious." She smiled, returning back to her old self.

"Sempai I have no problem with her knowing." Haruhi started but was cut off by Kyouya.

"Chi I have a proposition for." He grinned.

* * *

**Authors note!**

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Criticism is greatly appreciated and so are reviews! **

**~Neko-Hime**


	2. We Have A Cat As A Maid?

Chapter 2: We have a cat as a maid?

"Chi I have a proposition for you." He grinned.

Whatever Kyouya was thinking couldn't be good. She did trust him though since he would be her doctor soon.

"How would like to work for the Host Club?" he asked. The others were shocked at his suggestion. Who wouldn't be? The Shadow King asking someone who had done nothing nor benefitted his well being to work with him.

"That actually sounds like fun but will I be able to Kyoko?" Chi asked.

Her condition or illness rather could take over her and cause problems if she was too active. Kyouya really is a mind reader because he answered her unspoken question with a simple nod.

"Well I suppose I could. That sounds like fun! What would I be working as?" She happily asked.

"How about the Host Club maid?" Everyone was looking at her, picturing her in a maid outfit. Instantly their faces went beet red and a slight blush came across Mori's face.

"That sounds like a perfect idea Mommy!" declared Tamaki.

The twins wasted no time pushing her into the dressing room and threw a maids outfit at her. A complete out with a feather duster and a pair of cat ears. As she started to dress she noticed a problem. Her boobs would not be able to fit in.

"U-umm guys?" she asked nervously. 'This is going to one hella awkward moment.'

"Yes my daughter? Have you finished, let me see!" Just before he could open the door Chi slammed her body up against it. He howled in pain as it caught his hand

"What's the problem Neko-Chan?" She heard Kaoru call.

"Well you see, everything fits right except one thing." She started.

"What thing?" It was Hikaru this time.

"My boobs don't fit. They're too big." She yelled through the door. Everything was silent for a moment; she could just imagine their red faces.

"O-oh ok, u-umm here is a bigger top." It was Hikaru who slid the top underneath the door.

She slipped it on and looked herself up and down. It wasn't all that bad but if she bent down then her underwear would show. Other than that it was really cute and she loved how it fit her figure perfectly. Figuring she was ready she unlocked the door; 'I hope this goes well'.

"Well how does it look?" she asked; waving her little feather duster. The Host Club had a slight blush forming on their cheeks. Chi smiled and curtseyed. That set Tamaki off and Chi was now set in a bone crushing hug.

"Y-you are absolutely so ADORABLE!" He squealed.

"Will you keep risking her life with your hugs of death or will you actually let her work?" Kyouya slapped his black book into Tamaki's head.

"You look adorable Neko-Chan!" Honey complemented.

"Neko-Chan? Am I a cat now?" she asked. 'This must have something to do with Kyouya.'

"Yup because when we first heard of you Kyouya described you as a cat. I quote 'She is a like cat that loves sushi and pocky sticks.'" Haruhi said.

Chi eyed Kyouya who was writing vigorously in his book. Such a bundle of stress, he is.

"Okay so all I have to do is serve tea and maybe dust a little?" she asked, waving her little feather duster around. Kyouya nodded swiftly and barked orders at the surrounding Host members.

Everyone was lined perfectly; in the center Tamaki, the twins on his right side, Mori and Honey on his left, Kyouya on his far left and Chi on the far right. All were posing in different forms so Chi decided to play along. She held a peace sign and winked her right eye while leaning on her right foot and putting the left forward.

"Welcome!" 8 synchronized voices sang.

The girls were curious about the 'Neko Maid'. How did they find her? Why does she have weird hair? Questions ranging along that line.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but why is your hair white? Did you dye it?" one customer asked.

It was common for people to question her hair color. Her illness had mutated her hair follicles and drained them of color. It wasn't a big deal if she wore a cap or something.

"Well you see I have this condition and it makes my hair lose its color." She explained. They nodded in understanding. Some had pity but others just understood.

"U-um do y-you mind if I t-touch your hair?" One of the other customers asked. It was a weird question but she smiled and nodded.

"Wow! Your hair is so soft! Exactly like my cats' fur!" She exclaimed. The other girls got excited and started petting Chi too. Chi was loving the way the petted her; sometimes she would lean into their hand and they would squeal.

Unfortunately time seemed to pass by fast and it was time for the girls to go. They were reluctant of course but Chi promised she would be here for them tomorrow.

"Goodbye Mistresses! Come see me tomorrow!" she giggled. The girls had begged her to call them mistresses.

"Mistress? Why don't you-"Hikaru Started.

"Call us master?" Koaru finished.

"Well ok if you insist Master." She smiled and bowed slightly. The twins looked smug but were pushed out of the way just as Tamaki grabbed her.

"Don't listen to those devils! You are my sweet daughter so you can call me Daddy. Oh and you can call Kyouya Mommy!" He exclaimed.

"Ok Daddy!" She agreed. Tamaki started to form tears in his eyes. 'What in the hell is wrong with this person?'

"Well I better be going everybody, it was nice to meet all of you!" She smiled. She had changed out of her outfit and was currently wearing the male uniform. They bid her a farewell and she was off.

Chi had so much fun today; the most she has ever had! Now all she has to do is go home and rest. Her illness tires her out more than anything and it is taking its toll as she walked out the gates. Luckily her driver was waiting expectantly for her.

"Did you have fun today Miss Ayuzawa?" Her driver asked.

"Today was the best day every Sato-san! I met a whole new group of people and now they are my friends." She giggled.

"That's great Miss Ayuzawa!" He said happily. He really did care for her even if her parents didn't. Even the head maid loved her as well. He could see her already fast asleep in her seat. 'It seems she is really tired today.' He smiled.


	3. Stalker?

Chapter 3: Stalkers!

-After school, Chi's POV-

Our house is a 2 story, not including the main level, Victorian style house. It was painted a dark blue with white outlines across the windows and doors. Inside however was quite modern considering the old heritage of the house. The kitchen consisted of granite counter tops and stainless steel sink and oven. The tiles were a brilliant shade of white and the island covered the middle of the kitchen with a hidden compartment which led to the basement.

"I'm home!" I called even though no one would care. I was greeted by a maid and immediately took my pills.

My bedroom was plain black and white. My parents didn't really care what I did with my room as long as I don't make noise. They aren't usually around anyway; Mom had book tours and Dad had lots of business trips. I know deep, deep down they care; they just don't like to show it, right? Sometimes I think they like to use me against each other. That's usually when they fight but they haven't fought in over 5 months. I wish they would fight sometimes, just so I can hear them talk.

"Don't be sad, you aren't allowed to be sad. Look at everything you have, they did all this for you so don't be self fish and want things." whispered a voice.

There has always been a voice in my head; telling me these things. I named him Alex and thought of him as a friend that kept me from being selfish.

It was getting pretty late, I better get to bed. Well its only 5 but I'm pretty tired.

* * *

-Next day, Third person POV-

Today was a cosplay day for the Host Club. The theme was 'at your service', which is a butler theme. The Host Club was dressed as butlers, with their hair slicked back and each holding a silver tray.

"Welcome!" 8 synchronized voices sang.

The customers seem to really be enjoying themselves. Though her mistresses did come to see her again some boys came as well. Chi didn't stop serving or cleaning even though the boys wanted her. Kyouya made them sit in a booth so they could watch her. She would visit the table more often and talk a bit with them; calling them masters and such. One of them had a nosebleed so he had to leave but the others were just looking dazed and blushing furiously.

"Goodbye Mistresses and Masters! Please come visit me again." She called as the customers reluctantly left.

"Wow Neko-Chan! You have a lot of fans!" Honey complemented.

"Yes it seems as though you have your own fan club too. You are following in your Daddy's footsteps!" Tamaki yelled.

"But I have only been here for a day or two and I already have lots of fans. How is that possible?" Chi asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's because you are really cute-"began Hikaru

"And you look sexy in your outfit." Finished Kaoru.

Chi was blushing now and crept out of the twins grasp. 'Why do they have to sexually tease me?!'

Chi was feeling good today and she wanted to really get to know the Host Club better. What better way to know each other than go to the park?

"Hey guys, if you aren't doing anything today would like to go to the park with me?" She asked nervously. 'What if they don't want to' asked Alex 'What if you are bothering them? Stop asking stuff from them.' Demanded Alex.

"B-but it's ok if you can't I mean-"Chi was cut off by a bubbly Tamaki

"Of course my lovely daughter! We all need some bonding time don't we mommy?" it was more of statement the way he said it.

The Host Club did go with Chi to a neighboring park just 30 minutes from her house. It was a huge park though, complete with a play ground and a large field. Chi squealed and ran to slide.

"What are you guys waiting for? This is fun!" She laughed as she slid down the purple slide.

Her happiness seem to be contagious because everyone was now either play on the playground or playing hide and seek in the field. Sometimes Chi would feel like she was being watched or she would see a cloaked figure in the corner of her eye. Chi dismissed it as thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her.

An hour had passed and the sun was setting now. The flames of orange and red were dancing as the trees swayed in the light breeze. Though it was getting colder now that autumn will be upon them soon. Chi did learn a lot about the rest of the Host Club. Haruhi was a commoner, the twins' mother is a fashion designer, Kyouya is the third son and is in competition with his brothers, Tamaki's father is the headmaster, and Mori and Honey are cousins. So many interesting people and they were her friends!

"I had lots of fun today everyone but it seems we should be going." Chi said and started to leave but was stopped by Tamaki.

"Are you walking home? How far do you live?" he questioned

"Yes and about 30 minutes away." She smiled.

"Well a pretty girl shouldn't be walking home alone at night. I will go with you." He declared.

"But Souh-san you don't have to-"

"Non- sense my dear and please call me Daddy or Tamaki." He grinned.

He gripped her shoulders and bid a farewell to the others. His company was enjoyable and he made her laugh all the way there. But she just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"Thank you Sou- I mean Daddy." She smile which cause him to squeal.

"It was no problem my princess! Goodnight Neko-chan!" he called.

She smiled and opened the double doors. It was nice for him to walk her home, even if he didn't benefit from it. 'So this is what it's like to have friends.'

Chi was in bed by and currently reading a book. She reminisced over today's events. One thing stood out to her, the watched feeling. Chi had stopped reading now and went to look out her window. The one thing she didn't want to see was there; wearing a dark jacket and sunglasses. As soon as she spotted him, or her, it ran. She stumbled back and fell on her bed.

"What the hell?" she whispered.

The thought of asking the Host Club for help crossed her mind but didn't stick. How can she ask such a favor when they barely know her? She will just have to deal with this herself. But tonight she will rest and think of a plan tomorrow.

* * *

**Authors note!**

**Okay so I have a question for you. What should Chi's plan be and will she get the host club to help?**

**If I like your answer I may use it and give you credit :)**

**~Neko-Hime**


End file.
